Held Hostage by Halloween
by alynwa
Summary: Written for the Great Episode Challenge on LJ, Mr. Waverly is not happy that an HQ exit is blocked.


Challenge # 1:

Season Two's "The Waverly Ring Affair" introduced us to several concepts that were not mentioned again during the course of the series: Detraining, HQ exits that were not through Del Floria's, File 40 and the Waverly Ring itself. The challenge is to take any or all of those concepts and write a story that includes a Halloween reference.

 **Author's Notes:** Carmella Del Floria is Sal's wife. Svetlana is Illya's adoptive _Babushka_ and owns Svetlana's, A Russian/Ukrainian restaurant in Manhattan.

Mr. Waverly huffed in frustration and sucked on his unlit pipe so hard that his cheeks drew in and created hollows in his face. He knit his eyebrows and looked at his CEA and that man's partner; both of whom he suspected of grinning every time he looked away from them. "This is most unacceptable," he muttered as he turned away from his round conference table and picked up his microphone. "Miss Rogers, please get Agent Del Floria on the line."

Moments later, Salvatore Del Floria of Section III was on the line and the Old Man put him on speaker. "Yes, Sir?" He could tell from the tone of Miss Rogers' voice when she called that this was not a friendly call to chat. Number One was ticked.

"We are experiencing a bottleneck at our alternate exits because, I've been told, there is a steady parade of children entering the tailor shop."

"Well yes, Sir. Today is Halloween and I have treats for the neighborhood children."

"Be that as it may, we can't have agents exiting Headquarters through the tailor shop while children are popping in willy – nilly. This is most improper."

"I understand, Mr. Waverly, and I had no plans to give away treats at all. Carmella loves children and she always makes treats for the children in the neighborhood. This year was no different. She became ill earlier this week…"

"Carmella is ill? And you didn't tell me?"

"It's not serious; she has a bad cold, but it is just a cold. However, I didn't want her getting out of bed and answering the door every few minutes to hand out candy. I disconnected the doorbell before I left for work today so she would not be disturbed. But she made me promise to bring the treats to work and give them to any children who might come into the shop. You know how children are; once one group gets candy somewhere they tell their friends and they come."

"I do indeed know, Agent Del Floria. My problem is that I need that entrance cleared as soon as possible. Do you have any idea how much longer it will be before you run out of candy?"

"Carmella bought a lot of candy…"

"I see. I'm sending Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin to assist you in solving my problem. Waverly out." He ended the call and looked over at his now stunned looking agents.

" _Us_ , Sir?" Napoleon asked, "I, ah, was getting ready to leave for the day."

"You will leave for the day _after_ you and Mr. Kuryakin have finished with Agent Del Floria. Dismissed."

The two men left their boss' office and headed toward the elevator bank. "You _do_ realize this is your fault, do you not?" Illya said with a hint of annoyance, "I am invited for dinner at Svetlana's and now I am delayed."

"How is this my fault?"

"Mr. Waverly undoubtedly saw you grinning!"

"Like you weren't!"

They stepped off the elevator and Napoleon headed left.

"Where are you going?"

"We'll go through the File 40 exit and come into Sal's from the street."

"Good idea." Illya began to follow his partner. He avoided this exit because one had to pass through the security gate that scanned for the ultra – secret documents.

They came around the corner and down the stairs into the tailor shop where several children were having treat bags dropped into their plastic pumpkins and Halloween bags. "Thank you, Mister!" they yelled as they turned and dashed past the two other adults.

"Hello, Sal," Napoleon said as he stepped closer to inspect the bowl holding the goodies. "Carmella really outdid herself, didn't she?"

"Since we never had children, she takes every opportunity to make them happy. Halloween is big for her for that reason. I close the shop at eight tonight. It's six. Are those two hours really going to make a difference?"

Illya opened a bag of candy corn and began to eat. "Almost all of the Section IIs were in the building today and it is taking longer than usual for them to leave with all the Trick or Treaters. I am sorry, Sal, but Mr. Waverly was very clear: We have to shut down your candy operation."

Sal looked stricken. "I understand, but Carmella will be so disappointed that I didn't give out all the candy. She will ask and I can't lie to her."

Napoleon brightened. "I have an idea! Illya, hold down the fort for a few minutes." He grabbed the bowl and motioned for Sal to follow him outside. When they got to the top of the stairs, he leaned over and said something in Sal's ear that made the man smile and nod his head.

The Russian watched as the two men disappeared from view. Ten minutes later, they reappeared, sans bowl and re-entered the shop. "What was your idea?"

"Well, I thought that as long as all of the candy is given out, Carmella won't mind if Sal isn't the one who did it. We gave the whole shebang to Sylvia Kaplan who owns the deli around the corner. She said we were right on time as she was almost out of things to give."

"Wonderful," Illya said as he picked up the phone, "I will call Mr. Waverly to tell him the problem is resolved." He spoke briefly to Miss Rogers who said he was on an overseas call and she would convey the message. "All taken care of. I am now going to Svetlana's to have dinner. Napoleon? Care to join me?"

"Thanks, but no, I have other plans. Sal, you, Illya and I are long overdue for dinner. We have to put something together soon."

Sal smiled and replied, "Yes, we do. You gentlemen have a good night and thank you for your help." He went behind his counter and just before they left, he said, "Happy Halloween!"


End file.
